Opening Night
by goodgollymolly
Summary: It's opening night for West Side Story, and there are two notable absences in the crowd. Klaine fluff.  Oneshot.


A/N: Sorry for the long time, no see thing again! Midterms kept me busy for awhile, plus everyone and their cousin wants me to play for their recital, so I've had to learn 8 billion pieces of music in about a month. :P I hope you like this! Also, I will be updating my multichapters soon, I just ended up losing my hard drive, so I had a data loss of massive proportions. It was sad. :( I may have cried.

So, I hope this is nice, fluffy Klainey-ness for you!

And another BTW, you can always find me on tumblr if you want to drop in and say hi, my URL is: goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com

* * *

><p>"They're not coming," Blaine said, ending the call and talking to no one in particular, "they said they're too busy to come see the musical. And that it's nothing that interests them anyway."<p>

He walked across the dressing room and sat down on the couch, sinking into it as he sighed.

"That's rough dog, but you've got a show to do. You're gonna be great, yo," Artie replied as he wheeled out, leaving Blaine alone for a little while.

Blaine stared into the mirror across the room. He tried so hard to make everyone happy. All he wanted was for his parents to be proud of him. They just ignored him. When he told them that he had been cast as the lead in the musical, all he got was a "Well, that's nice dear, but isn't that to be expected? You were the lead soloist with the Warblers," from his mom, and a "Why can't you do something useful than that damn musical nonsense," from his dad.

Blaine was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the armrest of the couch dipping as someone sat down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt smiled down at him, running a hand through Blaine's hair that had yet to be done.

Blaine leaned over, resting his head on Kurt's thigh. "They're not coming," Blaine murmured, "apparently it's nothing that really interests them, but they wish me the best."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, "they have no idea what they're missing. You're going to be wonderful, and-"

"You should've gotten Tony, at least your parents are actually coming to the musical. What does it matter that I got the lead if there's nobody here for-"

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare do this," Kurt sternly replied, jostling Blaine's head off of his thigh and drawing his face up, "you are going to be absolutely fabulous, and you know that my dad and Carole are out there, and it's not just for me. Plus I saw some fetching young gentlemen in blazers out there."

"But Kurt-"

"Don't you 'but Kurt' me, you're going to be amazing. Now come on, as much as I love the free curls look, we need to do your hair," Kurt said, standing and holding out his hand to Blaine, who took it and stood. As soon as he had drawn himself up, Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"Also, I love you and I'm going to be watching you, so that has to count for something," Kurt whispered into his ear before kissing him gently. "Plus, I might be willing to make it worth your while if you do a good job," he whispered as he kissed along Blaine's jaw. Blaine would his arms around Kurt, bringing them to rest on the small of Kurt's back as he melted into his embrace. He hummed happily as Kurt kissed his temple, then slid a hand under his chin to bring him up into another gentle kiss. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and someone clearing their throat.

"Guys, I'm completely cool with everything you know, you're both awesome, but my shoes are sort of over there and-"

"It's all good, Mike," Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand as they broke apart, "we were just leaving to do my hair and makeup anyway. By the way, break a leg tonight."

"You too guys! It's going to be awesome, I know. By the way, Blaine, Artie said stuff about your parents not coming-"

"Mike, it's cool," Blaine said, "he's just really going to miss-"

"My dad isn't coming either. We should make a club or something," Mike grinned.

"Thanks Mike," Blaine laughed. "The 'My dad is a stupid unsupportive asshole club'?"

"Sounds good to me. Now you should go get your hair done before Rachel sees that you're not ready. Don't let her corner you! She told me that if I wasn't perfectly in tune tonight she'd make sure I'd never work in this town again. Which is okay, seeing as it's Lima, and I'm really hoping that I can do better than that."

"I hope so too, Mike," Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine out of the room.

"It's still not fair," Blaine murmured.

"You're right, it isn't fair that they wouldn't let me wear my more stylish Officer Krupke outfit, but what can you do. Apparently skinny jeans weren't in then, who-"

"Not what I meant."

"I know. But we need to get your hair done before Rachel Berry has a field day with the both of us and makes sure we never work in Lima again. You never know how awful not being able to work in Lima could be."

"I love you," Blaine snorted.

"And I love you even though you just made the most unattractive noises ever."

* * *

><p>The Hudmels met both Kurt and Blaine outside the auditorium doors after the performance.<p>

"You were amazing guys," Carole beamed, handing them each a bouquet, "Kurt, you're a very authoritative police officer, and Blaine, you made every lady in that audience swoon."

"Thanks Mrs. Hummel," Blaine blushed as he examined the flowers.

"How many times are we going to have to tell you to call us Burt and Carole, kid," Burt guffawed, slapping a hand onto Blaine's shoulder. "Now where are your parents, I need to meet all potential constituen-Kurt, why are you pretending to choke?"

Kurt took his hands away from his neck. "No reason."

Blaine took a deep breath and shot Kurt a look. "My parents couldn't be here," he said, "they were busy. It's okay, really-"

"They didn't come to opening night? What the hell-"

"Mr. Humm-Burt-it's really okay. It's nothing they would have liked anyway."

"Kid, do you think I came here because I love musical theatre? No offense guys, but it's not really my thing. I came here because I love Kurt, and I want him to be happy. This means a lot to him, and because of that, it means a lot to me. It doesn't matter if it's not their 'thing', kid, because you're their son and they should be here."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel."

"C'mere kid," Burt said, throwing his arms open and pulling him into a hug, "you know you're basically a member of our family, right?"

"Wow," Blaine replied, pulling away, "I mean, yeah, yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Now why don't you boys head to Breadstix for the after party," Carole said gently, hugging both Kurt and Blaine, "here's $20, Kurt, you boys have fun. Now scoot!"

"Thanks Carole," Kurt said, kissing her cheek, then taking Blaine's hand, "we'll be back by midnight."

"I'll hold you to that," Burt chuckled, "by the way, Blaine, you're welcome to stay with us tonight. That was quite the performance, you're probably tired. I wouldn't want you to chance the drive. Carole'll have the couch all ready."

"Thanks," Blaine replied.

"Don't mention it kid, now get going! They're going to eat all the food before you get there!"

"See you dad," Kurt said, dragging Blaine away, out the doors, and to his car.

"I think your dad likes me," Blaine hummed happily as he buckled himself in.

"Really, what gave you that idea? The speech or the hug?" Kurt smirked as he turned out of the McKinley parking lot.

"Hey! This is the wrong way!"

"I think you'll like this way better," Kurt said mischievously, "I did promise to make it worth your while if you did a good job tonight."

"What do you me-OH!" Blaine cried as Kurt's hand trailed up his inner thigh. "Yes, yes, this way is perfect."

"I knew you'd think that," Kurt said with a wink as they drove into the night.


End file.
